Forgotten in Life Loved in Death
by Seba-Chan3
Summary: Ace only every wanted a family, someone who would really love her. But at what cost is she willing to find Love? She's already lost her soul and must now take them from others to live as well as make the fates of those still living. When all hell breaks lose and a civil war breaks out among her kind and within the pirate ranks will she still find what she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First song

Ace sat on the railing of the stone bridge the over looked the harbor where the navy, merchants, and the occasional pirate would dock their ship as they went ashore. Ace had only been on a ship once when she had stowed away to get off of Tortuga. She hadn't known where the ship was headed and she didn't care in the least. Anywhere was better than that wretched little town of whores and drunks. The only thing that she ever liked was when she would meet one of the few nice men who would visit the island and show her their guns and swords. One even showed her how to handle them properly.

Ace thought back to her home as the moon rose over the water. It hadn't been a happy home, not even a home really just a small bedroom that she couldn't be in for the majority of the time because her mother had customers to entertain. She slept in the streets most nights unable to remain in the bars and whore houses.

'A child is bad for business…' Everyone had said.

Not that she could be considered a child after everything she had been exposed to. She had seen more things in four years than most women see in eighteen.

She was eleven and alone now. No one had paid her any mind since she arrived in Port Royal. She had made the docks her new home. She made some coin by helping the deck hands load up ships and the dock master with tracking down the owner of ships to collect pay for docking. She enjoyed the life more or less. It was better than being a bastard child on an island of whores condemned to the same life.

She watched as a new ship entered the harbor and lowered a long boat that was carrying a group of people. The small boat was being rowed right toward her and the bridge. She stayed where she was and simply watched as the boat arrived at the shore.

A group of armed men stepped out and than helped a gentleman out followed by a girl her own age. The girl looked over at her with confusion and hopefulness on her face. Ace waved at the girl giving her a kind smile in response to her unsure look. At this the girl smiled and waved back. One of the guards saw this and turned around to face Ace who was still atop her perch. The man gave her a small smile as if he approved of her trying to make the new girl comfortable in her new home.

As the large group left heading into town Ace returned to watching the moon and stars dance around in the sky in any fashion they choose. Oh how she envied them. They could do as they pleased and never have to worry about where they would sleep, where they could find work, or how they would eat for the day… They didn't have the everyday worries of a young homeless child.

Ace breathed out heavily kicking a rock into the water and watched as the ripples spread out until they simply faded away into nothing.

"Oh how cute you are!" A soft female voice said from behind her.

Ace turned around to find a young woman smiling down at her. Her hair was the color of sweet honey and shined even in the dim light of the moon. Her emerald green eyes bore down on Ace like a giant weight that she could not lift.

"Are you all alone?" The woman asked gently.

Ace simply nodded her head.

"Do you have a home?"

Ace shook her head.

"Any family?"

Again she shook her head.

"Can you talk?" This question seem to hold a letter of superior importance over the others for some reason.

"Yes." Ace replied.

Her voice was soft hardly above a whisper. Had the woman not been what she was she never would have heard the small reply of the young child before her.

Ace's voice was soft and soothing to the ears, much like a first drops of the early morning rains are such to the burns on one's body. It flowed from her lips like sweet honey giving her simple answer sounded as though she had been thinking of how to answer it for hours. Picking out the best pitch, tone, speed, vibrato, and tempo as to how to say just that one word. It had been only one word, but the very perfection of that one word made up Serena's mind for her. This girl was going to be project. This girl was going to save them from their curse one day, but first she had to know the curse for herself. She had to feel the pain and agony of having to feed off the only thing that really dictates when and how you die.

"Would you like a home? A warm bed? And some good food?" Serena asked in a careering gentle voice.

Ace had turned back around to face the harbor, but snapped back to attention at the return of the kind woman's voice. Ace took in what she was offering unable to believe what was practically being handed to her.

She could have a family. A normal family that wouldn't make her leave in the small hours of the morning and not let her come back till they didn't have customers to tend to. No. This would be a real family. One that would take care of her, make her laugh, and love her for who she was. She would belong somewhere. For the first time her life she would belong.

Ace jumped down off her perch and ran into the arms of the woman wrapping her in a giant hug as her answer. Ace breathed in the scent of the woman. She smelled of the sea in the early morning, it was the smell of new begins. And a new begin this was indeed.

Serena wrapped up the young girl in her arms and began walking toward the harbor. She held the small girl in her arms, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Serena hated how humans must be changed but there was no other way.

"Where are we going?" Ace asked in a small and tired voice. She had been drifting off to sleep.

"Home my dear… Can you swim?" Serena asked the still groggy Ace.

Ace simply shook her head as a response.

Serena looked over the edge of the dock she stood on. It had to be at least twelve or thirteen feet deep. Deep enough for a young girl that couldn't swim to drown without any questions.

"I'm sorry… But you'll get your home soon enough." Serena whispered to the now half sleeping Ace.

Serena lowered Ace down into the water and slipped in beside her before dragging her deep under the water.

Ace's eyes shoot open as she felt the cold dark water surround her small body. She struggled under the water to return to the surface, to return to life, to return to… to a life with nothing. A life of hardship and pain. As this thought past through Ace's mind she stopped her struggle and allowed herself be pulled back down to the harbor floor and into the caring arms of a warm woman. Ace forced herself closer to the woman holding her. Looking up at the surface of the water she could see the moon fading away to the harsh first light of the new dawn. The stars stopped their dance and the moon sank down below the water to rest until the next twilight when it would be free again.

As the new dawn began Ace let out her breath and took in the cold salt water into her lungs. Her vision blurred with spots of black until that was all she saw. Her world had gone black and cold. She would die now. She would leave this hell of a world she lived in. With a sudden burning pain and silent scream Ace left the world she had been born into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Siren's charm

Ace sat atop a pile of barrels and crates watching the working man pass by on their way to a ship or merchant. Each man the same, the only thing that made them different was the cloths they wore.

"All the same…" Ace said bored with this lot as quickly as she had been fascinated by them.

"Open fire!"

Ace turned around as the gruff voice broke over the loud commotion of the busy docks. A man with tattered looking cloths and dreadlocks came running down the docks. Anyone in his way moved to the side giving him and the company of soldiers behind him the room needed for either an escape or an arrest.

"Get back her Sparrow!" The commander of the company shouted as this Sparrow drew closer to you.

"That's captain Sparrow to you Norington!" The Sparrow character yelled back over his shoulder.

Ace stayed planted in her spot smack dab in the middle of the dock that the group of men were running down. The one being chased reached her first and wrapped her up in head lock as he whipped out his pistol putting it against her neck.

"One more step and I blow this lovely lasses head off!" He yelled back at the small company.

"Back away from the girl Sparrow." The company commander order.

"Will you let me go?" Sparrow asked hopeful.

"No." The commander said plainly.

"Than no." Sparrow said back pulling Ace closer to his chest as he backed up closer to the edge of the docks.

"You pull me that water and you'll pay _captain Sparrow_." Ace's voice was as soft as whisper but still held enough venom to kill Jack with just those words.

Jack looked down at the girl he held against his chest with a gun to her neck. She hadn't so much as flinched when he grabbed her. She had only threatened him. Not that she was really in any position to do so. 'Hmmm… I fling her back at Norington I might be able to get away. But than again he may just let her hit the ground and run after me again… I could always just jump off the dock. Let the girl go and swim for the pearl…" Jack thought debating on what would be the best way out of this situation.

"Well if this is going simply end in a standoff I do think I'll be leaving." Ace said giving Norington a wicked smile.

Ace elbowed Jack in the stomach sending him over the edge of the docks into the water as she drew her sword. Norington drew his own unsure as to how this would end.

"A little bold aren't we? Do you even know how to wield that my dear girl?" Norington asked a small pang of worry evident in his voice.

"Yes in fact I do actually." Ace said as she flipped the sword into the air catching it by the handle. "Something troubling you soldier?" Ace said smirking.

"It's commodore actually." James said trying t keep his voice from shaking.

Why was this woman having such a horrid effect on him? Only one woman had ever caught his eye like this before… No time for that now though.

"Is it now. Well _commodore_ I'm expecting a good fight than." Ace said before she charged Norington head on.

Ace's sword swung for Norington's body with every strike. All that could be heard on the docks was the rapid clanging of metal as the two swords collided with each other. James couldn't get in a single attack as Ace's movements were too fast provide him any time to pick out his target.

"Open fire!" James yelled to the company behind him.

A sound that could have dwarfed thunder rang through Ace's ears as a hail of bullets came hurtling at her finally connecting with her shoulder. Ace fell to one knee and examined her right arm. It was now completely limp and unable to move.

"Well that hardly seems fair." Ace said looking back over at James.

"James what is going on here!?" A woman that appeared to be around Ace's age asked looking down at Ace with fearful eyes.

"Well Sparrow got away and than after the actions of this woman I am now forced to take her into custody as well as file charges of assault on a royal officer which will surely end in execution.

Ace simply smirks at the last part of James' explanation.

"Wha-…" Elizabeth looked down to see Ace looking out over the water.

Feeling a new pair of eyes on her Ace turned to face Elizabeth. Ace gave her a friendly smile with a small wave in greeting.

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth asked kneeling down to face Ace.

"Hmmm?" Ace sat there thinking for a moment. "No. I don't believe so. I'm certain I would remember having met the acquaintance of a noble woman much like yourself." Ace said smiling before returning her attention to James. "So? What shall be my fate than? _Commodore_."

James looked down at the two women at his feet. Elizabeth had warmed his heart from the day they met. He had gone so far to express his love for the girl who had in turn rejected him for the one William Turner. The one next to her made his pulse race whenever she simply turned to face him. It had to be that she looked so different from… well everyone. Her hair was stark white that looked out of place on her young and supple body. Her skin was a tan that you could only get by living on the water, but it complemented her icy blue eyes so beautifully. Compared to Elizabeth this woman looked like an image from a dream that men would be too embarrassed to admit they had had. Whereas most wore long dresses to cover their whole bodies this one wore a simple black vest over her chest allowing her stomach to be completely exposed to the world. And instead of a skirt she wore trousers. Most women James had ever seen looked to be frail and would break if handled to roughly. Not this one, she had obvious muscle tone. Her arms were sleek with long lean muscle under their skin; her torso was toned to near perfection. You could see small bumps of on her stomach indicating a strong core. From the small part of her legs peeking out from under the cover of the trousers James could tell her legs were just as toned as the rest of her.

"James?" Elizabeth's voice ripped James out of his comparison of this woman to the rest of the world.

"Ah yes. My apologizes Miss. Swan. Men take this woman to the prison. Her fate shall be determined at a later date." James said regain his senses.

"Good to know I get under your skin _Commodore_." Ace whispered to him as she was lead past him.

James suppressed a shiver as her words hit him like a hurricane.

"What is it about that girl…" He whispered to himself.

"You felt that too than!?" Jack exclaimed from behind James soaked to the bone.

"Wha-! Sparrow!"

"Captain! Captain Sparrow. Is it really that hard."

James gave a heavy sigh before walking away towards the prison. He had more important business to attend to now.


End file.
